The Journey of Memes
~''Journal Log 508 - It's been 5 years since the experiment went wrong. We're still living in fear. I hear that they might be training some people to defeat the things. I just hope their plan works.'' Sign-ups CLOSED Up to three characters. You need your characters last name, and 3 memes that no-one else has per character. If you don't know any memes or don't want to pick just put random. Sign-ups end on the 20th. #Rex Drago - Nyan Cat, Badgers, Awesome Face - Kokori9 #Lia Canina - Poker Face, Keyboard Cat, Weegee - Kokori9 #Megan Hellenfer - Troll Face, Y U NO Guy, Rick Roll - Syle #Davis Durell - Chuck Testa, Friday(Rebecca Black), Caramelldanse - Johnny #Dawn Moonchild - Rage Face, Forever Alone Face, Cereal Guy - IN$F Pre-chat ~''Everyone is waiting in the lab for the final stage of training. Feel free to talk. DO NOT MENTION MEMES! (There is a reason)'' Rex:I hated that event <.> Dawn: So. I never really got the chance to talk to you guys... Megan: *In the corner with a box labeled "Fun Things" with a candy stick in her mouth* (Foster the People FTW) Rex: *goes over and pokes Megan* Megan: *Pulls a Pez gun out of the box and shoots Rex* Rex: o.o *moves out of the way* The Pez: *hits the wall and breaks in to millions of pieces* Scientist: *pushes everyone into respective rooms* *over PA* we have captured some Memes and we will test your abilities agaisnt them. Rex's Trials Nyan Cat Nyan Cat: *flies around room* Nyan nyan nyan Rex: *chases nyan cat* nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Lia's Trials Poker Face Poker Face Guy: *stands in room* Lia: oooo...k *walks through room* Keyboard Cat Lia: *steps onto a giant keyboard* Keyboard Cat: *starts playing* Lia: *screams and runs around* Keyboard Cat: *narrowly misses killing Lia* Lia: *runs through the door* Weegee Weegee: *stares at Lia* Lia: *stares back* Weegee: *continues staring* Lia: *turns into Weegee* Lia is decesed Megan's Trials Troll Face Troll Guy: *slaps Megen with BACON!* Megan: *Kicks him in the face* Troll Guy: u mad? *gives Megan a mac* Megan: ...*Tells It off* Troll Guy: You broke my macbook, you pay for it *holds out hand* Megan: :\ That won't be happening. It's like your annoying the crap out of people, just so you can feel right. But, your not! So I'm NOT giving you the money, I'm pretty sure no one wants your garbage on the internet. So MEHHHHHH! Troll Guy: ... *rockets into the sky* (All this I got off Troll Psychics and CollegeHumor ;)) Door: *opens* Megan: Level Up! *Runs through door* Y U NO Guy Y U NO Guy: Y U NO kiss me? Megan: Y U NO be more civilized? Davis's Trials Chuck Testa Door: *is open* Davis: Hello? Anyone there? Coyote: *runs towards Davis* Davis: Yikes! *runs away* Chuck Testa: Nope, just Chuck Testa Davis: *runs toward Chuck Testa* WHY? Chuck Testa: *holds the Chuck Testa holding the coyote* Nope, just Chuck Testa Dawn's Trials Rage Face Rage Guy: *is holding a chainshaw* Dawn: Uhh, can't we be friends? You can't kill me. As a wicca, umm, you just can't! Rage Guy: *cuts the door in half and chases Dawn* (You might wanna get out, he got mad at something xD) Dawn: Uhh. HELP! *runs to the door*